


A Game

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A Game

I'm on a train from Birmingham to Glasgow  
But only going as far as Crewe  
I could barely leave the house this morning  
Now it's almost mid afternoon

There was a couple close by on the connecting train  
They were obviously in love  
Fond fools in their new middle aged romance  
His arm around her when she stood

I think about this couple touching whenever possible  
And that somebody loves me too  
But the thought only makes me feel alone  
And remember another journey with you

I must have slept awkwardly again last night  
My neck aches whenever I move  
And this traveling back and forth is automatic  
Just something I sometimes do

I accept the inevitable and think about you  
The lengths I go to and what you say  
I want to ask you what is not a game with us  
And write it down in case I forget


End file.
